¿Somos compatibles?
by Lady Dragneel
Summary: Dedicado a Luciel-san. Mira ha ganado en la Weekenly Sorcerer un objeto mágico único en el mundo, ¡una máquina de compatiblidad en el amor! Está tramando usarla para crear el romance en el gremio pero los resultados no son lo que la mayoría espera provocando un lío en Fairy Tail, sobre todo para Natsu, ¿qué hay que hacer? Multiparejas.


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Para Luciel-san**

 _ **¿Somos compatibles?**_

 **Prologo: Juvia y Gray.**

El día estaba a punto de terminar en Magnolia y en Fairy Tail ya solo quedaban unos cuantos miembros dispersos en el gremio, inmersos en sus propias pláticas y juegos.

Mirajane limpiaba la barra tranquilamente y sonrió solo un poco, su premio debería llegar en cualquier momento. Fue cuando el sonido de los cascos de un caballo y el estrépito de una carreta se aceraban despacio.

—¡Ya está aquí! —ilusionada, salió a recibir a la extraña visita.

Los presentes la vieron salir más alegre que de costumbre despertando la duda en algunos. Volvió con una gran caja en las manos con la leyenda de "frágil" en la parte superior y una prominente sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

—¿Qué es eso Mira-nee? —preguntó Lissana.

—Hace unos días. La Weekenly Sorcerer lanzó un sorteo regalando un objeto mágico único en el mundo y al parecer gané. —dejó el paquete sobre la barra y fue por un cuchillo para poderlo abrir.

—Genial, ¿y qué ganaste? —preguntó Gray, que fue el primer curioso en acercarse.

—Es una máquina de compatibilidad mágica... —rasgo el cartón para dejar a la luz un aparato color amarillo chillón con varios botones, una palanca, un panel y muchos foquitos de colores que prendían y apagaban ciclicamente.

—¿Y qué hace? —comentó Lucy.

—Tiene una enorme red de información, así que es capaz de decirte que tan compatible eres con tu pareja, o incluso, si eres soltero te dirá con que mago tienes más afinidad en el reino contestando un simple cuestionario. Me gustaría probarla, ¿algún voluntario? —preguntó demasiado tarde, porque cuando se dio cuenta Juvia ya estaba ingresando sus datos.

Terminó y jaló la palanca, la máquina encendió y emitió un sonido extraño seguido de una canción muy empalagosa y cursi y finalmente un "din-din" cuando mostró la foto de la mago más compatible con la peliazul en el monitor. Todos los presentes se impactaron cuándo vieron a Lyon Vastia en la pantalla.

—¡Juvia cree que esa tonta máquina no funciona! —replicó de inmediato— ¡Esta rota! ¡Juvia ingresó los datos planeados para que saliera Gray-sama!

—Eso es trampa. —dijo Levy.

—Bueno, a decir verdad Lyon y Gray tienen bastante en común, no me sorprende el resultado. —razonó Lucy.

—¡Es porque la rival de amor quiere a Gray-sama para ella sola!

—¡Ya te dije que no es así! —contestó Lucy un poco asustada al ver el semblante demoníaco que Juvia emanaba.

—Bueno, es el primer análisis que hace, quizá si se haya equivocado.

—comentó Mira.

—¡Sí, Mira-san tiene razón!

—Bueno, habrá que probarla de nuevo... Gray, ¿quieres intentarlo?

—¿Eh?, ¿y yo porque?

—Así podemos comprobar si realmente la máquina está mal, además no te tomará mucho tiempo.

—Que demonios...bien, si no es muy tardado...

El mago de hielo se acercó al aparato e intentó responder lo más honesto que pudo, después de todo si iba a hacer algo lo haría bien. Mientras tanto Juvia observaba atenta y la ansiedad salía de sus poros paulatinamente.

Gray terminó y jaló la palanca, Lucy entró en pánico al ver que la máquina iba a parar en su rostro y que la peliazul prácticamente le gruñera y la mirara con un gesto asesino, así que tenía que pensar en algo rápido.

—¡Lucy kick! —gritó y corrió a patear la máquina que por el golpe siguió avanzando hasta detenerse en Ultear Milkovich.

—Vaya, quién lo diría. —sonrió Lissana.

—¡Juvia kick! —imitó la maga de agua y volvió a patear la máquina, lo hizo unas dos veces hasta que finalmente logró hacer que se detuviera en su rostro— ¡Premio! —anunció contenta— ¡Definitivamente la máquina funciona ahora, Gray-sama, venga a los brazos de Juvia! —pero nadie corrió a sus brazos, porque Gray ya había salido huyendo de ahí— ¡Gray-sama no huya! —la chica salió corriendo del gremio en busca de su ahora amor predilecto.

—Siento haber pateado tu máquina Mira-san, pero era de vida o muerte. —se disculpó Lucy.

—No hay problema, además ahora Juvia parece muy feliz, pero ahora hay que probarla más veces para verificar que no se haya hecho daño. Veamos, mi próxima víctima será...

Continuará.

Nota final: Bueno, aquí te entrego tu fic Luciel, pensaba hacerlo un one-shot NaLu únicamente pero me di cuenta de que por las muchas parejas que necesitaba esta idea sería muy largo y probablemente hartante. Así que lo dividiré en un capítulo por pareja, quise dejar el GruVia para el rpologo y el NaLu para el final, así empezará y acabará con mis dos parejas favoritas.

El fic será expresamente NaLu, pero ustedes pueden elegir el resto de parejas que aparecerán aquí.

Hoy actualizo varias historias.

Hasta luego.


End file.
